dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Reprise (Dakotaverse)
The first client Reprise failed was Edwin Alva, the notorious international crimelord and owner of Alva Technologies. Alva hired the assassin to kill Hardware, an armored vigilante who was inflicting severe damage to his criminal operations in Dakota. . The industrialist leaked out word of the illegal weapons stored in an Alva Technologies warehouse for paper products. There Reprise would ambush and eliminate Hardware, who could not resist such a golden opportunity to hurt Alva. Hardware took the bait and defeated the warehouse's security guards, at which point an impressed Reprise revealed himself. . The assassin then split himself into dozens of duplicates who blocked all the exits while unleashing a relentless onslaught against Hardware. Though Hardware slew several Reprise duplicates, the vigilante was still hopelessly outnumbered by the remaining clones and was soon badly injured. . As the Reprises closed in for the kill, Hardware was rescued by his flying car, Skylark, that he had summoned by remote. Before his escape, Hardware fired one last shot that detonated the illegal weapons in the warehouse, destroying it along with the Reprise duplicates. Of course, the original Reprise was safely elsewhere when Hardware defeated his copies. Reprise's activities in the months before his rematch with his armored foe remain unrevealed. Via handwritten note, the hit man was next hired by a White supremacist to assassinate famed African American lecturer, Johnson Stroman, before he could publish his book on race relations, Tribes. . Reprise determined that Stroman would be most vulnerable at an African American Studies conference in Jamaica, where he was lecturing. Initially, Reprise's plan went perfectly as he assassinated Stroman and then used the ensuing chaos to find and destroy all copies of Tribes. Reprise wished to ensure that the lecturer's ideas would die with him. However, neither Reprise nor his duplicates could find Stroman's original manuscript. The hit man then learned that Stroman's colleague, Barraki Young, was also at the conference and correctly deduced that she had the manuscript. Reprise located Barraki Young along with her boyfriend, Curtis Metcalf, at a local beach. Reprise threatened to kill Young if she did not hand over the manuscript, but the hit man was overpowered by Metcalf who was secretly Hardware. Undeterred, Reprise created an army of duplicates, forcing Young and Metcalf to flee. The couple then split up with Metcalf, manuscript in hand, serving as a decoy while Barraki Young escaped by jet ski. However, Reprise anticipated this and had several duplicates intercept Barraki at the couple's rendezvous point. The Reprise copies informed an arriving Metcalf that Barraki would be released uninjured if he surrendered the manuscript. Having no other choice, Metcalf gave the book to Reprise, who was shocked that it was written in the same style as the White supremacist who hired him. In short, Stroman had ordered a hit on himself. Barraki then explained to Reprise that Stroman's actions were motivated by his belief that the ideas of martyrs were more respected that those of the living. Moved by the strength of Stroman's convictions, Reprise returned the manuscript to a surprised Barraki Young so it could be published. The assassin and his duplicates then left without further incident. Reprise remains at large. | Powers = *'Bio-Fission': Reprise possesses the ability to create identical physical duplicates of himself at will. It is not known exactly how Reprise's power works: although the duplicate bodies seem to "split off" from within him, he does not undergo a mitosis process like that of cells, creating identical entities each with half the mass of the original. Each duplicate possesses the same mass as the original. The mass for Reprise's duplicates is derived from an unknown, perhaps extradimensional, source. :Although he can "create" multiple selves consecutively, Reprise can only bring into being one duplicate at a time. There is apparently no limit to the number of duplicates he can create. A duplicate of Reprise has the same level of strength, stamina, speed, etc. as the original. Each of Reprise's copies possesses the original's power and is capable of duplicating himself as well. :Each of Reprise's duplicates is capable of independent thought, feeling, and action although they are telepathically linked from formation to absorption. Interestingly, if one duplicate is injured or killed, it is not traumatic for all the existing counterparts. Possibly a duplicate's link to Reprise is automatically severed when he is seriously wounded. :Reprise's duplicates remain in existence for as long as he wills them to. When he wills them out of existence, they are seemingly "absorbed" back into his body. It is not known whether they always automatically disappear if the original is rendered unconscious. :Reprise can also duplicate inanimate objects that are in physical contact with him while using his power. Hence, if he is holding a gun, then every duplicate he spawns will be similarly armed. Reprise's copies also possess this ability. It is unknown how much inanimate matter Reprise can replicate in this manner. | Abilities = *'Expert Marksman': Reprise is an expert marksman trained in the use of various firearms. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat Skills': Reprise is a good hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Reprise has the strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. His duplicates possess the same level of strength as he does. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Reprise's weapon of choice is a double-barreled shotgun that he carries in his back holster. When Reprise duplicates himself, his shotgun is similarly copied. He uses additional weapons like sniper rifles as needed. | Notes = Reprise was among several characters to appear in the Milestone: The Dakota Universe trading card series that debuted in 1993. Reprise appears on Card #25. | Trivia = * A reprise is a recurrence or resumption of an action. Hence, this is an appropriate alias for someone like Reprise who can recur (i.e., repeat) himself over and over. * The name of Reprise's victim, Johnson Stroman, is a nod to Todd Johnson and Larry Stroman, creators of the comic book, Tribe. Tribe debuted around the same time as Milestone Media and became the top-selling Black-owned comic book series in history. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Bio-Fission Category:Milestone Media Category:Firearms Category:Assassins Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic)